1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting element including a substrate having projections and to a method for producing the light-emitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, light-emitting elements (e.g., light-emitting diodes: LEDs) made of semiconductors such as nitride semiconductors each has a structure in which an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer are layered on a sapphire substrate in this order. Techniques of forming projections on sapphire substrates to improve light extraction efficiency of light-emitting elements have been proposed. (e.g., see WO 2011/074534).